Lovers' contract
by Aoi Dark
Summary: Naruto is an incubus from a royal family in hell. One day he's sent to the human world, because he refuses to chose his life long partner. Rated T, but it could change in the future. Sorry, but I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so basic nonsense...

**I do not own Naruto.** Ain't that a surprise... (sarcasm)

Warning: this story might contain foul language and sexual boy x boy material. Run while you can!

* * *

Waking up in the morning was getting more and more annoying for the young master of the Royal fox family. The second he opens his eyes there's Iruka - his tutor, servant, babysitter and everything else standing with a pile of pictures of equally men and women, who could become his contractors (or life partners as everyone calls them) if he just chose one. With a sigh blonde looked at one of the pictures and threw it over his shoulder, then took another one and did the same thing.

"Naruto-sama, could you at least say what displeases you with the ones you throw away" Iruka begged when he saw his master throw the tenth or so photograph away.

"If you say so," Naruto took a picture and frowned "This one's fat and this one looks boring. This blonde woman looks like a bitch and this one's as flat as a board… Whoa!" Young heir gave Iruka a hope that he finally found someone suitable "Such big breasts… I wouldn't mind screwing her but that's about it."

"Naruto-sama…" Iruka whimpered "Don't give me false assumptions…"

"Okay, okay… Anyway, I don't like any of 'em" Blonde stated "And I'm hungry so, bye-bye, Iruka-sensei."

"How can he be so carefree?" Iruka sighed when his pupil left the room.

Naruto yawned at the breakfast table. This entire mate search has made him sleepy again, but he knew that going back to bed was out of the question. He had a notice that Kiyuubi – the supreme master of the household, a demon that has lived for thousands of years, requested to see him. Blonde had a hunch what it was all about… He'll probably get nagged for not finding a partner yet and how he doesn't understand his responsibilities as an heir to the Royal fox's household.

It was ridiculous to assume that Naruto didn't understand, he knew rather well that if he doesn't find a partner his entire bloodline ends. But what's the rush? He's immortal anyways, it's not like he'll get old and die. Nothing of the sort, the only way to die if you're from this household is getting killed and the possibilities of that happening are pretty damn low, seeing how it's one of the most powerful households in hell.

Naruto sighed.

But then again, his parents did get killed even though they were members of this family.

"Agrrr!" Blonde slapped himself "What's the point of getting depressed over people you've never met?! Time to go to that stinkin' slave driver!" He motivated himself for the upcoming lecture and went to meet Kyuubi.

_Yup, I knew he was going to eat at me for not choosing a partner…_ Naruto thought to himself when he heard what Kyuubi had to say.

"So, is that all?" He asked absent mindedly.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Supreme fox demon growled "You are required to find a mate as soon as possible or else…"

"Or else what?" Being the dare devil he was Naruto queried.

"Do you like suffering, my dear child?" Kyuubi countered with another question in a surprisingly worried tone (as worried a demon's tone can be).

"N-no, why'd you ask?"

"Then let me point out that you** are** an incubus of the Royal fox household. It's been thousand of years since someone of your demon type was born into **this** household."

"So, you're basically saying that I'm a natural sex-addict?" Blonde got a little bit insulted by it.

"It's a distinctive point an incubus possesses after all but as I have mentioned before, you belong to this household therefore, you're a special type of incubus."

"Special?"

"Yes," Kiyuubi began explaining the importance of Naruto's existence "You're exceptionally powerful, at full wake your powers may even be on par with mine despite your young age however, you require a mate that would keep you under control as a medium and would help maintain your body that has the basic need for carnal desires. If that isn't done soon, you'll be in a lot of pain due to your powers going out of control and sexual frustration."

"So, this wasn't just about extending the bloodline…" Young master stood stunned at the fact that those annoying mate searches were for his own good.

"Do you understand now?" Kyuubi asked "If so, then find a mate quickly."

"I can't!" Naruto knew he needed it but… "I just can't bring myself to be bound to someone for life."

"Then I guess I have no other choice." The ancient fox demon said darkly "I'm sending you to the human world; maybe this will pound some sense into you."

"Wha-. No, whait!" Naruto tried talking his way out of this when a teleportation circle appeared under him but, was too late. Mere seconds latter he found himself standing on unfamiliar land, in a different realm from his own…

"Just great!" Naruto fumed "This is fucking great! What the hell am I supposed to do in the stinking human world?! Scare them to death?!" He wandered trough a place which seemed to be something humans called a forest. "Why's he so worked up about that mate deal anyways?! It's not like it can be just anyone so, there's no point in rushing things." Naruto kept ranting and raving, kicking every bigger rock he came into "Sure, I can choose basically anyone… All of those lechers in hell want me, both men and women. They're all like '_Naruto-sama, would you mind if I kissed you_' or '_Naru-kun, your skin's so soft, just like a girls_' and the comments only get worse. Jeez, I can't stand it!" Blonde stopped and started analyzing his surrounding. Apparently, he was lost (not like he knew where he was to begin with). Therefore, he decided to climb a tree and look for some place with civilization that might possibly be of some use to him.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The Uchihas were ruling over this land for centuries, they had a long history in which they put a lot of their pride. According to traditions, the oldest son of the family inherits the land however, what happens if that son disappears? The second son has to take over and clean all of the mess his older sibling left for him, that's what happens! Uchiha Sasuke was mentally fuming inside at the position he was in. That damn Itachi just had to disappear without a trace and his father just had to miraculously get horribly ill. Normally, no one would pay much attention to his brother's disappearance, he did that quite often, but his father's condition was very unstable so, now everyone's trying to make him into an heir. Like hell he's going to agree!

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Pay attention, I'm adding this problem to your test so, try to figure it out." Hatake Kakashi, his tutor, stated "I know you have a lot of worries but put them aside during your lessons."

"Fine." Sasuke frowned, why can't this man just leave him alone?

"You say that but have no intention of listening…" Kakashi sighed "Go take a walk to clear your head."

"Fine." Raven haired boy left the estate irritated and went to the forest for a walk like his teacher suggested.

Walking trough the woods really helped Sasuke to put his thoughts together. For starters, he was positive there was absolutely no way he'll agree to take over Itachi's inheritance. He hated taking care of his house affairs since he was little; he just wasn't cut out for it, that's all. Also, raven had so many girls clinging to him even though, he's the second son. Imagine how horribly the numbers would increase if he became the heir. No, Sasuke couldn't stand it; two stalkers with their fan clubs were more than enough…

Something cracked over his head.

The pale young man looked up to see what it was but, was too late to move out of the way and something fell right onto him. It was a person, a beautiful person, with shiny blond hair, baby blue eyes and soft peachy skin. Sasuke deemed that person to be a woman.

"Get of off me, you crazy bitch." He demanded of her.

"I'm not a bitch, you frigging imbecile, if you haven't noticed I am a man!" She that was actually a he growled.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke ignored his embarrassing mistake like it never happened "But that doesn't change the fact that you are sitting on me."

"Oh, guess you're right…" Blonde laughed nervously "Sorry, you didn't get hurt?"

"No." Sasuke answered coldly "I just didn't expect any morons falling from the sky."

"It's not like I wanted to fall, sheesh!" Beautiful boy frowned "Or be here to begin with."

"I really don't care but, could you get off now."

"Oh, right, right" Azure eyed boy almost forgot that he was sitting on the other man in a compromising position "So; do you by some chance know where the nearest village or something similar around here is? I'm kinda lost…" Blonde asked when he got off the pale man.

"You…" Sasuke tried not to snap, this idiot in front of him somehow managed to get on his nerves "Don't go into the woods if you don't know your way around them."

"It's not 'you', I happen to have a name – it's Naruto, for your information." The gorgeous idiot fumed "And I didn't go here on my own accord, I was teleported here by the old fox demon, damn it."

"Yeah right," Raven haired man said sarcastically "And you're a demon sent here from hell because you didn't behave…"

"Yes, that's basically it."

"Do you think that I'm an idiot?" Sasuke almost face-palmed, yes, he, Uchiha Sasuke, known as the ice prince almost face-palmed because of this dope in front of him "At least come up with a better story."

"I'm not lying!" Blonde said desperately.

"Yes, yes…" Raven head ignored the whining boy "let's go, I'll take you to the village…"

"Really?" Naruto almost sparkled with gratitude and hope.

"Yes." Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking that the idiot was cute but, he couldn't just leave him here for some unknown reason so, he decided to just go along with whatever fate had in store for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everybody :D I got this idea randomly just like most of my stories. Now as you all probably figured out, this is just the first chapter of this story. Now don't get too exited but, I have no idea how I'm going to continue this story so, if you have any bright ideas... Well, you get the picture :D Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait and thank you for those wonderful reviews ^^ Enjoy! Oh and thank you to the person who corrected my mistake on kyuubi, I don't know what the hell was I thinking... (pardon my language;)) I corrected it, so seriously thank you, I could've been eaten by an angry Kyuubi otherwise O_o

* * *

Sasuke had no idea what fairy of kindness bit him. Normally helping some dope that he just met would be out of the question but look at him now! Raven was patiently showing the golden haired boy the way to the village. He even suggested giving him a tour and the gorgeous stranger was crazy enough to accept it.

"Is that it?!" Naruto asked with excitement when they got out of the woods, onto a hill that allows you to see a panorama of the entire village.

Sasuke gave him a not and froze stiff at the sight. The boy had ears. Pointy fox ears that matched the color of Naruto's hair, they were twitching with thrill.

"Um, Naruto…. What is this?" Raven asked, hoping he was hallucinating.

"What's what?" Blonde was confused. Apparently he had no idea that he had fox ears on his head!

"This." Sasuke pulled one of Naruto's ears and was met with an _ouch _sound that proved those ears were genuine.

"Ah! Why are they showing?!" Naruto panicked "I was keeping my demonic appearance hidden!"

"So you are saying that ridiculous demon story is true?" Dark haired boy sighed; everything became horribly confusing since he met this beauty that for some strange reason wasn't bluffing about being a demon. "Can you hide them? We can't exactly walk into the village with you looking like this…"

"Uh-uh, I'll try." Naruto's stomach grumbled and the boy blushed.

"Maybe it's because you're hungry?" Sasuke guessed, yet again punching himself mentally for thinking that Naruto is cute. He's a man for crying out loud! "Let's go, I'll treat you to some food, got anything in mind?"

"Oh, oh!" Suddenly the boy became all jumpy "Is there a place that sells something called ramen?"

"Yeah," Raven grinned "There's this Ichiraku place that sells the best ramen in the nation, you want to go there?"

Naruto's stomach grumbled again "Yes, please…"

The village was amazing if you looked trough Naruto's eyes. It was the first time he saw something like it. The villagers were friendly to each other, children were playing peacefully in the parks, everything and everyone seemed nice. And the best part of it was that no one gave him more attention than necessary. To these people he was just a beautiful stranger passing by.

"We're here." Naruto heard the mocking tone of his guide "You can finally calm your hunger."

"Yay!" Blonde ignored his rude companion, he was too excited about getting a chance to taste that rumored human dish called ramen the pervy sage kept ranting about.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, what would you like to order?" A middle aged man greeted them.

"Two bowls of classic ramen, please." Sasuke said "That's okay with you?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded "I just want to taste some."

"Two bowls of classic ramen coming right up!" The owner announced "Take your seats."

Naruto took a seat at the left corner and Sasuke took the one next to him.

Even though it was only about five minutes that they had to wait for their order, the blonde couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. He was overwhelmed by the smells his nose kept picking up, it made him drool literally. So when his ramen was placed in front of him with a warm _enjoy _from the owner, he was mesmerized by it.

Naruto slowly took a sip of his ramen.

"Delicious!" He sparkled with joy "Old man, your cooking's out of this world!"

"Why thank you there, youngster." Shop owner continued cleaning his crockery without looking at the youth complimenting his cooking.

Now if he did look at the boy he'd see a pair of fox ears on his head and a fox tail swinging with satisfaction behind him.

Naruto finished his food with a few more sips, savoring the flavor of each one of them.

"Hey, Sasuke," He turned to the raven "Can I have seconds?"

"Yeah, why n…" Sasuke almost choke on his food, as if the ears weren't enough now the dope had a tail too "Guess that's not because of hunger…"

"What?" Blonde squirmed uncomfortably when the dark haired boy pointed a finger at him "Is there food on my face?"

"No." Sasuke finished his own food "But let's forget about seconds because there's a small problem with you appearance…" He left some money on the counter and dragged Naruto into an alley next to the shop. "Could you please hide those ears and tail of yours, it will disturb other people."

"Again?!" Blue eyes flickered with embarrassment "I can't believe I lost control of my powers again…"

"Yeah, I don't really care" Raven sighed "But hide them quickly and we can resume our tour of the village."

"'Kay!" Naruto smiled brightly and hid the small parts of his demonic appearance again "let's go! Go!"

They walked around the village for a few hours and now they were sitting on a bench in a park. It was a fantastic English style park where the architects tried to make everything appear in harmony with nature. It was wild and carefully arranged at the same time.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto asked while stretching his arms "Why's it so peaceful here?"

"Maybe because it's a park." Raven rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it "Why'd you ask something so obvious?"

"Well, for humans this may be normal but" Blonde smiled sadly "In my realm parks aren't exactly peaceful, at least not when I'm around…"

"So you don't like demon parks, right?"

"No, how'd you get that idea?!" Naruto shook his head "The parks in the demon world are a lot of fun; it's only that the atmosphere around people changes when I'm around…"

"So basically" Sasuke already overstepped his talking to people limit but, for some strange reason he didn't mind it at all. Sure the kid was annoying and caused more trouble than necessary, but it felt nice speaking with him. "Everybody's drooling all over you?"

"Well, most of them are…" Blonde smiled, it was the first time he talked to someone so openly "But I do have some friends that treat me normally."

"Good for you." Black eyes spotted something they really hated seeing "Here come the irritating ones…"

"Sasuke-kun!" A bunch of girls were heading in their direction. Two girls of the group were sticking out like sour thumbs.

"How are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" Pink haired girl asked. Naruto scanned her with his big blue eyes and was surprised to recognize her as one of the woman from the pictures that Iruka always forced him to look trough every single morning.

"Here, I baked you some muffins." The blond woman, standing next to the pink one, stated. To Naruto's luck her photo was also among those pains in the ass mate search pictures.

"Gee, thanks, but I'm not hungry" Sasuke coldly refused the blond haired girl and completely ignored the pink one "Naruto, let's go."

"Um, okay" Golden haired boy nodded, agreeing that they needed to get out of here quickly.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun, stay with us." Girls kept pestering on the raven, discarding Naruto's existence.

"No." Sasuke shook them off "Leave us alone."

"Oh, don't be shy!" The blond woman yanked raven by his left arm.

This got Naruto slightly irritated. The boy had no idea why he got annoyed at the sight of that girl touching Sasuke, but he did. It made no sense, he just met the guy! But still…

"Didn't you hear him, lay off!" Naruto growled rudely "Or are you deaf?"

What?!" The blond girl yelled angrily "Who the hell are you?!"

"Someone who's out of your league," Naruto announced bluntly "Now quit your bitching and disappear."

"Whoa there," The pink one joined the arguing "How dare you talk like that to the two most beautiful girls in town?"

"Beautiful? You two?" Naruto laughed "I've seen slugs better looking than the two of you. Go get a breast implant, wash board."

"Hold your horses, Sakura," The blond one was now holding the red from anger pink head "This cunt obviously needs to have his eyes checked."

"I wish," A mocking smile appeared on the gorgeous boy's face "Then I wouldn't have to look at a drag like you."

"Oh, that's it!" Now the other one was fuming too "You are so dead!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and whispered before dashing off "I think we'd better run now."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and started running.

"By the way," Raven yelled in between the screams of raging females "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope…" Naruto shrugged and shook his head.

"Then come to my place" Sasuke made his offer "It has more space than needed anyways."

"'Kay, sounds great!" Naruto smiled brightly. Even though, Sasuke wasn't the nicest man alive, the blond was really glad that raven was the one who found him in the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, chapter two ended and now all I have is plot-less ideas for the next chapter... It may take a while so don't be mad :D


End file.
